Video surveillance assures the security of a room or building by means of monitoring a secure area (e.g., building, room, or the like) or limiting the access to that secure area to specific people and by keeping records of such accesses. Most security devices utilize an individual-authentication method to limit access to specific people based on security tokens such as a fob, a smart card, a mobile device token, or the like and limits access to only those people who hold an allocated security token.
Nowadays, video surveillance requires a certain level of synergy. Yet the security industry has continued to provide disparate devices, with limited communication between the devices. Even today, with all the technologies available, the industry is struggling to fully succeed at building security solutions that fulfill the users' true needs—a cohesive surveillance device that is efficient, non-invasive, non-proprietary, and cost effective. With recent advancements in software technology, integration has become a popular substitute for traditional interfacing to provide unity between video, access, and intrusion devices with built-in reporting and alert management functionality.